knightsmultiversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Fabulous Five (5)
A little over 200 years later, all of Amun's children were now dead, and his power was no longer available only to his bloodline. An Angel and a human would give birth to a boy named Sirius. Sirius was born into the Royal Family of the First Order. He showed promise as a warrior from an early age. His energy was bright blue, and resembled a star burning gas. This energy was never seen before, so everyone knew he was special. Sirius would go to an academy to learn and train with other children, where he impressed there as well. During his free time, Sirius would notice a kid who always sat by himself. His skin was pitch black, he had a head that resembled a dog-like beast but the body of a human. No one talked to him because they would say he was a demon. Sirius tried talking to him one time. The boy's name was Anubis. He thought Sirius was going to pick on him, but Sirius actually wanted to be his friend. It wasn't long before Sirius and Anubis became best friends in the academy. Sometimes the two would spar, and Sirius found out that Anubis is equal to him in strength. The two were top of their class. Sirius loved making friends, and he inspired everyone around him to train harder. Soon, there were three other kids under him and Anubis that were close to them in power. Ai '''(girl), Tema (girl), and Loki (boy).' The five of them all became friends, and would train and spar with each other often. So much so, that they were in a league of their own compared to the rest of the children. Their teacher would often call the group ''The Fabulous Five', a name that stuck with them as they grew up. When all five of them turned 13, they joined the ranks of the Knights of the First Order. As usual, new recruits always start out as '''Deltas. Deltas are like Knights in training, represented by a green badge, and they only get easy, sub-par tasks. But being the fighters they were, Sirius and his friends quickly moved up to Gamma. Gammas get missions like helping the Police Force catch D and C-rank criminals, or escorting clients to different cities or provinces. Represented by yellow badges. Soon, the Fabulous Five gained popularity, and they were often a clients' preferred choice when hiring escorts. At age 15, all five of them were in the Beta Squadron. They were the youngest ever to be promoted to Beta or higher. Betas deal with B to A-rank criminals, and they're allowed to patrol the country and do free work (Free work is finding jobs suitable for their liking by themselves, whenever they want). Represented by blue badges. Even though the Fabulous Five was popular, no one in the group was as well loved as Sirius. Sirius had a perfect record, no failed missions, always overperformed when he succeeded, and was well-loved by the citizens. At age 16, Sirius was given access to Amun's Library (later renamed to The World Library). After studying the books, Sirius would teach himself how to use Sen. Sen was an energy discovered by Amun, it was an energy based on the life force that the planet uses. Sen could be blue for positive life force (Sen Shoudan), red for negative life force (Sen Houdan), and violet for a mixture of both (Sen Kyoudan). A Sen user always had the upper hand in battle against inexperienced fighters. It's energy is more dense and powerful than someone using pure spiritual essence. Sirius would unlock the Eye of Creation, giving him the power of Ultimate Creation, enhanced vision and boosts to speed, strength, and thinking ability. Anubis on the other hand, was respected as a part of the Fabulous Five, but he wasn't as popular as Sirius. People found Anubis scary or frightening, he didn't seem safe to be around to them. At age 16 Anubis would master dark energy and unlock the Eye of Destruction, giving him Ultimate Destruction, enhanced vision, and boosts to speed, strength and thinking ability as well. Anubis would always be Sirius' number one rival. Ai was known as the cute member of the Five, she had a childish mannerism and always seemed to be positive and cheery. Ai was a master of magic, able to use magic spells up to the ninth tier, at age 16 she unlocked the Lunar Eye, giving her advanced defensive spells, a higher affinity for water or plant based spells, and a boost to speed, strength, and thinking ability. Tema was a weapon user. She could make weapons out of her own energy, and make them as big as she wanted, and as many as she wanted. It's called the Ultimate Weapon skill. Tema was a fierce fighter. Though she used weapons, Tema was adept at close combat, and wildly fast as well. Unlike the other four, Tema unlocked a ocular power at 15, the Mystic Eye. The Mystic Eye gives the user access to mystic energy (if they couldn't already use it before). Mystic energy is colored in black or white. The black mystic energy has a property that attracts, while the white mystic energy repels, though when the energy emits from the body, it only glows white. The Mystic Eye also enhances vision and gives a boost to speed, strength, and thinking ability. Loki was always known as a trickster. Even his style of fighting deals with illusions, making his opponents see or feel things that don't exist. Loki unlocked the Eye of Realms when he was 16, allowing him to create an infinite number of realms that exist in the universe. These spaces can be as large or as small as he pleased. A power useful for quickly leaving and re-entering reality. The Eye of Realms also gives enhanced vision and boosts to speed, strength, and thinking ability. Not long before the Five turned 17, they were advanced to the Alpha Squadron. Alphas are given missions that may require capturing S-ranked criminals, or travelling abroad. They are also allowed to do free work. Alphas wear red badges. At age 20, the Fabulous Five became Omegas. Omegas almost exclusively partake in free work, only they have permission to travel to any country that isn't part of the Seventh Order. Represented with a platinum badge with a black 'Omega' sign on it, Omegas are called in for missions concerning wars, X-ranked criminals, or threats concerning the fate of humanity. Additionally, only Omegas are allowed to escort any member of the Royal Family, especially when they must leave the country. The Fabulous Five would continue servicing the First Order for the next 5 years. Anubis was growing tired of the animosity towards him based on his demeanor, while Sirius continued to be one of the most well-loved men on Earth. Anubis would often go off on his own doing free work in other countries to ease his mind. He was on the southern border of Titania once when he came across Jasper. Jasper was a Phantom. Phantoms are humans that are given an altered version of Nyx's spiritual essence. They can be recognized by their bright, pure red eyes that glow brightly even in broad daylight. They are incredibly powerful, and they work directly under Nyx. Jasper was collecting rare herbs at the time Anubis ran into him. Jasper recognized Anubis immediately. As he carried on with his work, he warned Anubis that it wouldn't be a good idea to tell anyone he saw him. A war between the Seventh Order and anyone else wouldn't end well for them. Anubis thought about taking him on until he felt the spiritual pressure emitting from Jasper's body (Spiritual pressure: a force with the effects of gravity that shows how powerful a person's essence is). Anubis could clearly tell that Jasper was way out of his league. Jasper took this chance to tell Anubis that Nyx welcomes him to the Seventh Order if he wanted to feel more appreciated for his work. She could make him a God. Anubis was taken aback by the suggestion at first. Jasper didn't receive a no for an answer, so he gave Anubis a half smile and told him to take some time to 'think on it' as he left without a trace. Anubis returned to Zedan with a lot on his mind. Joining Nyx would mean betraying his friends and the First Order as well. He put the thought to the back of his thoughts, he didn't want to leave his friends. But as more and more years passed, Anubis seemed to get left behind by his friends. Sirius became the next King of Zedan at age 37, Ai became an academy teacher. Tema remained a Knight out of her love for fighting, and Loki found a wife and moved away to the Jade Islands. The Fabulous Five was no more.